brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Fortulose Manor
Fortulose Manor is an old and a most likely abandoned manor which is accessible deep on Route 9. Many different Ghost-type Pokémon inhabit this place. Inside the manor, candles have a small chance to turn purple randomly, allowing players to encounter the Candle Pokémon Litwick upon clicking. The player also has a chance to capture the special Pokémon Rotom. Notable Events Catching Rotom Start in the music room at the very end of the bottom left hallway. There are instruments and a jukebox inside. If the player clicks the flashing jukebox, he or she will start a chase with Rotom. The player will have to go back and forth through the manor exploring every room looking for electronic devices Rotom has "possessed". Access 1/F by opening the red book in the bedroom, then clicking the green button, which sucks the player into the wardrobe and spits them out in an identical room on 1/F. The player can go back to G/F by walking down the broken stairs or through a hole in the railing. 2/F is accessible through the rightmost door on 1/F and then climb up the slope on the balcony. At the end, the player will find Rotom inside a Game Boy on 1/F where the player is spit out from the wardrobe. It is strongly recommended that the player should save immediately and turn off Autosave function before clicking on the console. When the player clicks it, the player will see the same electric effect above it, but then it shocks the player and he or she is sent into the Game Boy, spawning at Lavender Town, Kanto. The graphics will change to that in one of the very first core series games — Pokémon Yellow, with the Starter Pokémon Pikachu following the player, who has respawned as Pokémon Master Red. The player is forced to walk right and go inside the Pokémon Tower, as trying to go elsewhere will only lead to an endless path. When the player tries to enter the tower, a fight will automatically start with Rotom inside the Game Boy. Pikachu is sent into battle, but apart from Thunder, every move has no PP left, so the player is forced to use Thunder on Rotom. The player will then be taken out of the Game Boy and get to battle Rotom for real this time, which the player can now catch it. When playing on mobile, the player does not get shocked and pulled into the Game Boy; instead, Rotom just comes out to battle. Pokémon Outside |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |Item100%=Miracle Seed}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Light Clay}} |- |- }} |- }} |- Inside |- |- |Item5%=Chilan Berry}} |- |Item5%=Spell Tag}} |- |Item5%=Spell Tag}} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- Special |- |- |- }} |- Items |- |- |- |- |- Trivia *Everything inside the gate linking Route 9 and this place is smashed and destroyed, and the gate is abandoned, with no one left to guard it. *When the player enters the Mansion, there is a chance of seeing a Gastly or Haunter peeking out of the mirror, though both are not available for battling. *In the 14th July, 2016 update, the soundtracks of Fortulose Manor have been updated with original compositions by Kyle Allen Music, in addition to an aesthetic change that added a purple fog surrounding the mansion contributing to the eerie atmosphere. *An Odd Keystone is hanging on the circular stone plate in front of the mansion, but it is unfortunately inaccessible. Category:Miscellaneous Locations